Sonic Underground: The New Prophecy
by DoubleEclipse
Summary: My take on the continuation of Sonic underground. Featuring a new sibling, SatAm/Archie characters, & the use of real songs instead of originals. Sonic & his siblings continue their quest to defeat Robotnik once and for all. New friends will be made, new foes will be faced, & new mysteries will be revealed along the way. Takes place six months after the TV series.
1. New Beginnings - Part 1

New Beginings - Part 1

If you were standing outside of the club known as "The Red Bronx," you would see lights flashing and feel the pulse of a loud bass line. If you were on the inside, you would see one heck of a rock show. The show tonight was being put on by a band called "The Shenanigans," which consists of Axel Hedgehog (Red hedgehog - bass guitar/vocals), Mike Cooper (white cat - lead guitar), Mina Mongoose (yellow mongoose - rhythm guitar/vocals), Trey Prower (orange fox - drums), and Trey's little brother Tails (orange fox - running stage effects and sounds).

The quintet was busy melting melting faces off with their song "My Obsession."

"You're my only evacuation!," Axel sang. "Don't leave me stranded, in my obsession!"  
The crowd cheered, screamed, jumped, head banged, and went crazy to the song. Meanwhile, Mina and Mike were jumping all over the stage as Trey laid down a powerful beat on his Tamas and Zildjians. Soon, the song came to an epic finish.  
"How we doin'?," Axel asked the crowd. Thunderous applause was the response he got. "That's good, because we've got a whole lot more for ya!" Axel nodded to Trey, who clicked the tempo to the band's next song. "I am awake, under this blanket of fear!" The rest of the show was one the audience talked about all the way home.

****  
After the show ended, the members of the band started tearing down. "That was one heck of a show!," Trey said as he took one of his drum cases out. "And to think this is only the start of our tour!"  
Axel nodded in agreement. The Red Bronx was one of the early stops on the band's first tour outside of their home town. The band had always wanted to do a "real" tour, but their parents always pointed out that were all underage (especially Tails). However, as soon as Trey turned 21 and Axel, Mina, and Mike were all 16, their parents agreed to let them go out and play. Well, after listening to the old "be careful" and stay safe" speech, that is.  
Fortunately, Trey knew the members of a popular local band called "Pregame." They were going on a tour of close-by cities and they were looking for an opening act. After hearing The Shannanigan's music, they agreed to tour with them. After the tour, The Shannigans were going to take part at a special all day multi-act show at Mastodon theater.

After everyone had packed up the bus, the band stopped at a lodge where they would be sleeping for the night.

As everyone slept, Axel stayed awake, sitting by the window. He looked down at his medallion. It was red, just like his fur, and it looked like a bass guitar. He didn't know what it was, or where he got it. All he knew was that his parents saw him wear it when they found him as a baby. He also knew that he didn't like to take it off either. He spent nearly every night pondering what it was. But no matter how hard he tried to remember, nothing came up.

_Oh well, _he thought. _I shouldn't let this prevent me from getting to sleep. After all, I have a crowd to rock tomorrow! _Smiling at that thought, he went to sleep, not realizing how much his life was going to change the fallowing day.

* * *

Songs featured:

My Obsession - Skillet (Collide, 2004)

Blanket of Fear - Papa Roach (Getting Away With Murder, 2004)

**Author's Note: I want to use real songs in this fanfic. As I am mostly a hard rock fan, I know a lot of those types of songs are going to come up, so please PM me song requests or story ideas for me to pick a song for! I don't care about the genre of the songs or anything, as long as they fit the story!**


	2. New Beginnings - Part 2

New Beginnings Part 2

"Queen Aleena here. It has been six months since the last time I've been able to share the progress of my children on their quest. Robotnik had recentley been hit hard, with 5 factories destroyed within 24 hours thanks to the resistance. Finally having some free time, my children have decided to headline a festival of bands whose music share the messages of revolution and freedom. What they don't realize is that the will meet a new ally at their performance - one with a greater connection to them than they realize."

Early the fallowing morning, the members of The Shenanigans arrived at Mastodon theater. Parking their truck in the back, the band started wheeling in their gear with the help of some of the theater techs.

As the band staring putting their gear backstage, a little bear girl walked up to them. She was dressed in a pink T-Shirt that said "Daddy's Little Rockstar" and jeans, and was carrying a small purple purse. "Excuse me," she said shyly. "Are you guys The Shenanigans?"  
"We are," Trey said as he put down a floor tom case.

"Oh my gosh!," the girl said excitedly. "Daddy told me you guys were coming! I had no idea I'd be able to meet you!" She reached into her purse and pulled out a CD. It was one the band published a while before thanks to help (and funding) from Pregame. She also pulled out a sharpie. "Will you guys please sign my CD?"

"Sure thing kid!," Axel said as everyone nodded in agreement. "Who do we sign it for?"

"Annalynn Mastodon!," the girl said happily. Axel then signed the CD, and passed it to Mina.

"I didn't know little kids your age liked hard rock music!," Axel said.

"Well, she discovered the Deftones when she was five," an older bear in a business suit said as he walked into the room. "Her love of hard rock went from there!" He reached his hand out to Axel. "James Mastodon, manager of Mastodon Theater."

"I'm Axel," Axel said in reply as he shook Jame's hand. "This is Mike, Mina, Trey, and Tails."

"I look forward to seeing your show," James said. "The guys in Pregame gave me your CD, and I loved your music so much I had to have you all perform in our Fight for Freedom Festival. Of course, I knew that if I didn't put you guys on the bill I wouldn't get a retirement fund from my daughter here!" James ruffled Annalynn's hair.

Tails was the last to finish signing the CD. He gave it to Annalyn. "Here you go!," he said. "Hope you enjoy the show!"

"Oh I will! Thank you so much guys!," Annalyn said as she happily skipped over to what the band assumed was her father's office.  
After she left the room, James had the crew get back to helping The Shenanigans get their gear on stage.

Meanwhile on stage, a green hedgehog was doing sound check on his drums. "How do the drums sound out there Mac?," the hedgehog asked the soundman.

"They sound great!," the soundman replied. "Definitely ready to rock!"

"Good!," the hedgehog replied. "This is the first gig I've played where I had to mic my drums, so I wanted to make sure everything sounds just right."

"Are you sure he didn't turn the drums all the way down and the vocals all the way up?," a blue hedgehog jokingly said as he walked onstage. Both hedgehogs laughed.

"Actually Sonic," the green hedgehog replied. "I think it's the other way around." He got off his drum throne. "It's nice to play a show and not have to worry about Ro-butt-nik. By the way, how's the sister doing?"

"Oh, you know Sonia," Sonic replied. "She's doing her hair for the 20th time, when of course it's just going to get messed up with all her head banging!" He laughed to himself.

"Well, I'm going to go check on her anyways," the green hedgehog replied.

"Don't get her hair messed up, Manic!," Sonic said jokingly as his brother walked offstage.

*****  
Meanwhile, in one of the dressing rooms, a the hedgehog in question was doing her hair. _Perfect!_ She thought. _Then again, I've said perfect 20 times already. She sighed. Besides, it's just going to get messed up when I start head banging_. As much as she still liked nice clothes and her hair done, Sonia hedgehog had definitely lightened up a bit. In fact, she actually found she loved the feeling of throwing her hair around like mad on stage. Well, whatever, I still have sound check, so I better get on stage!

As Sonia stepped out of her dressing room, she almost bumped into a red hedgehog. "Oh, pardon my clumsy self!," she said. However, the hedgehog didn't notice, as he seemed to be in a hurry and was running down the hall quickly. Suddenly, Sonia's medallion started glowing! "Strange," she thought out loud.

"Hey Sonia, what's up with your medallion?," Manic asked as he walked to his sister.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "It started glowing after I bumped into this red hedgehog who was running down the hall."  
Weird, Manic thought. "Well, we can worry about it later," he said out loud. "Sonic's doing sound check, and then you're up next."

"Ok," Sonia replied. As she walked to the stage, she thought to herself Just who was that hedgehog?

****  
A few hours later, it was almost time for The Shenanigans to go onstage. As the band put on their guitars and did some last minute stretches, Axel started thinking about a strange event that occurred earlier. He was running down the hall in order to quickly get some duct tape from the manager's office, and he accidentley bumped into a pink hedgehog. After that, his medallion started glowing. _It had never done that before,_ he thought. _I wonder what triggered the glowing?_ However, his pondering was cut off by Trey tapping his shoulder.

"We're on dude!," the fox told him. "Let's get rolling!" And with that, Axel stopped thinking about his medallion, and started getting his brain back into "rocker mode." He then walked up to the front of the stage.

"Alright Fight for Freedom fest!," he yelled into the microphone. "are you ready to rock?" Thunderous applause was his response. "Then let's get rockin'!" He then signaled Trey, who counted off the first song.

Twenty minutes later, The Shenanigans had conquered the stage. Everyone was head banging and jumping around like maniacs. As their latest song came to a close, Axel walked back over to the microphone. "So how we doin' here at Mastodon Theater ladies and gentlemen?" Thunderous applause was, of course, the response. "We're going to do something different here. Apparently the theater manager's daughter has been listening to The Deftones since she was 5, so we decided to play one of their songs for her." Offstage, Annalynn could barely contain her excitement.  
After an intro from Mike, the lyrics began. "I've watched you change," Axel began. "Into a fly…" As this was a cover song, everyone in the theater knew the words, and began to sing along.

Soon the band was at the last chorus. "…I've watched a change, in you," Axel continued. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion as the back wall of the stage was destroyed! Axel turned around to see a weasel in a purple robe and an orange dingo walked through the hole they made…with a squad of Swat Bots behind them. The weasel was the first to speak.

"Stay right where you are hedgehog, and no one gets hurt."

* * *

Songs Featured:

Change (In The House of Flies) - Deftones (White Pony, 2000)

**Author's notes: I'm not sure how many people noticed (or even knew) this, but Annalyn is the name of Deftones drummer Abe Cunningham's ex-wife. Also, the name Trey is a reference to Trey McClurkin and Tre Cool, my two favorite drummers at the time I wrote the first draft of this story. Also, Mike Cooper's last name comes from Skillet frontman John Cooper. That's all for now!**


	3. New Beginnings - Part 3

_New Beginnings - Part 3_

_This doesn't look good, _Axel thought. That weasel didn't really look friendly (seeing how he just destroyed the wall behind the stage), and he had a very muscular dingo alongside a squad of swat bots on his side. And with all the innocent civilians here…

Suddenly, something hit a Swat Bot, which knocked it over. It was Trey's snare drum! "We ain't going without a fight!," he yelled at the Weasel. Everyone else in the theater agreed, as instruments, soda cans, among other things, were thrown at the other Swat Bots. Certain people in the crowd, as well as the Mastodons themselves, ran onstage to join the fight.

"Argh!," the Weasel groaned. "Troops, open fire!" As the Swat Bots started shooting at the crowd, the Weasel turned to the dingo. "Dingo! Get the hedgehog!"

"Ya got it Sleet!," Dingo said. He turned towards Axel, who was in a fighting stance. Dingo then ran towards Axel, arms stretched out to grab him. As Axel was about to move out of the way, he suddenly realized that he was already where he thought to move!

_Wait, what?, _he thought. _I didn't even run over here like I thought I was going to. I literally just thought about being over here and I just appeared here!_

Dingo was equally confused. He had just been running at Axel when suddenly there was a quick flash of red light and he disappeared! Turning around, he saw the hedgehog in question was behind him to his right. Of course, as dumb as he was, Dingo didn't think about the fact that Axel teleported behind him. He just started running over at him again.

Testing a hunch, Axel thought about being behind Dingo again. Just like last time, he appeared right behind him! _Somehow I have the ability to teleport to anywhere I'm thinking!, _he thought. _Hey, I bet I can get the guys out safely! _He quickly thought about where Tails was on stage (throwing gear at a Swat Bot), and he teleported over to him.

"Axel!," Tails exclaimed. "Wait, wha-?" But before Tails could finish, Axel teleported himself and the fox outside of the theater.

"What the-, where'd he go?," Sleet said confused.

Meanwhile, through his recently discovered ability to teleport, Axel got himself and Tails outside of the Theater. "Alright!," Axel said. "Now I just need to get-"

"Surrender citizen," a robotic voice said. Axe looked up and gulped. There was a squad of Swat Bots around him and Tails - all with their blasters pointed.

_Play it cool Axe, _he thought. _I just need to teleport me and Tails somewhere else_. But before he could do so, he heard a voice yelling in his direction.

"Hey bucket heads!," Sonic yelled. "Over here!" As the Swat Bots turned around, the saw Sonic standing by the theater. He touched his medallion to activate his guitar. Then he changed it to gun mode, and started shooting at the Swat Bots.

_Man, _Axel thought. _I gotta get myself one of those guitars. _Meanwhile, Sonia and Manic heard the commotion also ran outside to join their brother.

"Looks like we have trouble sis!," Manic said as he pointed out the squad of Swat Bots. "There's gotta be somewhere around 15 to 20 of them!"

Sonia rubbed her chin in thought for a second. "Ya know," she said. "We don't have to play stealthy today. So you want to try that song we've been practicing?"

"Good idea sis!," Manic replied as he rubbed his hand with a mischievous smile on his face. "Just give me some cover fire first!"

"You got it!," Sonia replied as she activated her keyboard and switched it to gun mode. As Sonia started shooting at the Swat Bots (who were starting to give return fire), Manic ran over to where Axel was.

"Hey guys!," he said. The Swat Bots then turned to face him, and he activated his drums. "We gotta a little something' special for ya that I like to call Hot for Teacher!" Manic then started playing a very familiar groove between his toms and his bass drum. As he did so, the ground around started to shake, making the Swat Bots lose their balance. As Manic moved to his ride cymbal, Sonic turned his guitar back to music mode and began playing the song intro.

It was at that point that Axel felt an unrestible urge to touch his medallion. As he did so, there was a flash of light, and a five string bass appeared in his hands! As he stared in awe at the instrument, he began to "feel" the song Sonic and Manic were playing. He had never learned to play "Hot For Teacher" before, yet somehow he felt as if he knew the song all his life, as he jumped into the song as well. Soon, he started singing it.

"I heard you missed us, we're back!"

**~Oh yeah!~~T-T-teacher stop that screamin'Teacher don't you see?Don't wanna be no uptown foolMaybe I should go to hellBut I am doing wellTeacher needs to see me after school~**

Soon, the other hedgehogs started harmonizing with him. They had never practiced the song before, but somehow it was almost as they had playing the song together all their lives.

**~I think of all the education that I've missedBut then my homework was never quite like this!~~Ow! Got it bad,Got it bad,Got it bad,I'm hot for teacher!I've got it bad, so badI'm hot for teacher!~**

**~I heard about your lessonsBut lessons are so coldI didn't know about this schoolLittle girl from Cherry LawnHow can you be so bold?How did you know that golden rule?~~I think of all the education that I've missedBut then my homework was never quite like this!~~Whoa! Got it bad,Got it bad,Got it bad,I'm hot for teacher!I've got it bad, so badI'm hot for teacher!~~Whoa!~**

It was during the guitar solo when Sleet decided that he couldn't stand the song anymore. He ran outside with Dingo and the other Swat Bots to figure out what was going on, only to start losing his balance due to the ground shaking. "Whoa! What in Mobius' name is going on?" Then he saw almost of the Swat Bots knocked over and destroyed on the gorund. Menahwhile, the Sonic Underground (along with Axel) were finishing up their song.

"Argh!," Sleet yelled. "Dingo! Let's get outta here!"

"But Sleet!," Dingo replied. "Won't Robotnik be angry about us not bringing that red hedgehog back?"

"I don't care!," Sleet replied. "I just want to get away form this music!" And with that, the bounty hunter duo ran to their ship and flew away. Axel then got the last part of the song with a loud "Class dismissed!"

**~I've got it bad,Got it bad,Got it bad,I'm hot for teacher!~~I've got it bad,Got it bad,Got it bad,I'm hot for teacher!~~Whoa!Oh! Ooh, yes I'm hotWow!~~Woo!~**

As the song came to an epic close, every Swat Bot around the theater had been destroyed. But thanks to his now more advanced control over his earth powers, Manic hadn't destroyed the theater as well.

Axel stood in awe for a moment. Then he looked down at his bass. _Where did this come from?_, he thought to himself. His bass then turned to medallion mode, as if to answer the question. Axel then turned around to face the other hedgehogs. "That was… amazing!," he said. "How we play that song so well together even though I don't even know you?"

"That's what I wanna know dude!," as Manic turned his drums back to medallion mode. "I also want to know where you got your medallion?"

"Same here!," Sonic said as he returned his guitar to medallion mode. "Yours look a lot like ours!"

"I honestly don't know," Axel explained. "I've had this all my life. Ever since my family found me."

"Found you?," Sonia questioned. She put on a thinker's face for a moment. She then huddled with her brothers. "Do you think he could be-?"

"The Oracle did tell us to watch for an ally in the form of a relative," Sonic continued.

"But how'd we never know about him before?," Manic questioned.

"Because it would have been dangerous to know," an old and familiar voice said. The hedgehog triplets and Axel then turned around to see the Oracle of Delphius standing (in astral form) in front of them. "You see, your mother did not have triplets as you were originally told. She had quadruplets. Unfortunately, one of the children was very weak when he was born. That child was kept in the care of the royal doctors, and his father, as his sibling often went out to play."

"Wait, our father?," Manic asked, but he was shushed. The Oracle continued.

"Just as the weak child was about ready to go out and join his sibling in play, doctor Robotnik began his reign of terror. When the Acorn kingdom fell under his rule, the king went into hiding, taking the weak child with him.

A month later, Robotnik had arrived at Mobotropolis, and soon took control. The remaining three children and their mother were separated for their safety. The father also separated from the last child for his safety as well."

The Oracle then turned to Axel. "That forth child is you, Axel. Or should I say, Prince Axel?"

"Wait a minute," Axel said. "Are you telling me I'm one of the royal children?"

"Also," Sonia interjected. "You're saying that our father's out there too?"

"Yes," the Oracle replied. "Your father is out there. However, that is not important right now. What is important is that Axel learns of his destiny to join you on your quest to defeat Robotnik."

"Waitasec - what about the council of four?," Sonic asked. "I thought that was just Sonia, Manic, mother and me?"

"It is," the Oracle. "While Axel and your father may not be part of the council of four, they still play an important role in the defeat of Robotnik."

"So, does this mean I have to leave my friends - and my band?," Axel said.

"I'm afraid so, Axel," the Oracle answered. "But, it must be done in order for Robotnik to be defeated."

Axel stood for a second thinking. He hated to leave his friends. When they were in the middle of their first tour together as a band, no less! However, one of the reasons they had put the band together was to put out messages of hope and freedom. And he was certainly was going to do better at that being with these people - supposedly his siblings - than with The Shenanigans. "Alright, I'll so it."

Soon, everyone was gathered around the Underground van. The members of The Shenanigans were in tears with the thought of Axel going away with his siblings. Nonetheless, they knew it had to be done. They all started giving hugs to their friend.

"I'm gonna miss you man," Trey said as he hugged Axel. "You've always been like a little brother to me."

"And a big brother to me!," Tails said as he hugged Axel and his brother. Mike and Mina also joined in the group hug. "Thanks guys," Axel said in tears. "You've all basically been family to me. I'm going to miss you so much."

When the hug ended, Axel then walked over to the Underground Van where his siblings were waiting for him. With a final wave goodbye , he boarded the Van.

"Here we go," Manic said as he started the engine. As the quartet drove away into the sunset, Axel began to ponder about what way ahead of him on this new adventure. If he only knew what was to come…

* * *

Song featured:

Hot for Teacher - Van Halen (1984, 1984)

**Author's Note: Special thanks to prettyflower34 for fallowing and srb2adx for fallowing and favoriting! Don't forget to PM me song requests! It will help make this fanfiction a lot cooler! Now if you'll excuse me, I going to get back to listening to "Alive at Last" by Train right now. XD**


End file.
